


Stealing The Thieves

by DarkShade



Series: Not The Legends You Were Expecting [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Hardison and Parker get a small surprise when doing a little breaking and entering.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written for Leverage before so I apologise if the characters aren't done right.  
This is set around Season 3 of Leverage.  
Anyway, hope you enjoy.

“Why are we doing this again?” Hardison demanded as he squeezed through the ventilation ducts of the building while getting covered in dust and spiders.

“The necklace being kept here,” Parker told him, “Is worth a fortune.”

Hardison frowned, “We’re here to steal a necklace?”

“Of course not, It’s being sold and the money going to an orphanage,” Parker pouted annoyed that he thought she’d do that since they were the good guys now, “I just want to see it.”

“And prove to yourself you could take it if you wanted,” Hardison nodded approvingly, “Then lead on.”

She beamed at him, that bright smile she gave whenever she was about to steal something and the one that Hardison would walk across glass just to see.

They started moving again

Reaching the security controls, Hardison watched the sweetest, sharpest, toughest, most delicate and brilliant woman he had ever known happily deactivate the security system.

“Ready?” she asked, with that gleam in her eye.

“Got my phone ready to take your picture for Elliot,” Hardison grinned.

Opening the grate Parker eased out of the ducts into the room, Hardison followed worried at her noise of annoyance. Looking around the room they’d entered Hardison saw no jewels.

“I’m impressed,” a voice came over the speakers, it was a man with an accent similar to Sophie’s, “I honestly didn’t think you would crack the security system.”

Sharing a worried look with Parker, Hardison stepped forward, “Who are you?”

All the answer he got was a bright light filling the room and then blackness.

Consciousness slowly invaded Hardison’s brain and he groggily tried to remember what happened. One thought hit him quickly.

“Parker?” he called pushing himself to sit up, realising he had been on sleeping on the floor of the strangely bland room, “Parker?”

A moan from behind him made Hardison spin and he sighed in relief to see her curled in the corner, forcing her eyes open.

“What happened?” she asked, looking around with the slightly wild look in her eyes Hardison had seen a few times before.

He shrugged, “Not sure.”

Staggering to his feet, Hardison checked his pockets frowning to find they were empty. Parker grimaced and started to check all the places she hid tools, finding them gone.

“My apologies,” the voice from before the flash of light said making them spin to find a thin man wearing black denims, a grey t-shirt, leather jacket and a long brown coat standing just inside the door. He had light brown hair and beard with sharp green eyes focussed on them, “I removed everything you could use as a weapon.”

Parker stepped forward challenging, “Are you sure?”

To Hardison’s surprise the man smiled very slightly, “I may have left ones in places deemed intimate.”

“Who are you?” Hardison demanded.

“I’m Captain Rip Hunter,” he introduced himself, “I’m from London,” he paused briefly before adding, “And the future.”

“The future?” Hardison asked with wide eyes.

Hunter nodded, “And I’m asking for your help to save it.”

Parker sat with a slightly bemused smile which was barely a fraction of how stunned Hardison felt at what Hunter had just told them.

“He’ll put us back where he found us,” he mused.

Parker gave him a side glance, “You want to go?”

“I mean,” he gestured around them, “This is a Time Ship, Parker. Okay, it’s no TARDIS but…” Hardison trailed off.

“Sophie is at the ‘funeral’,” Parker noted thoughtfully, “Nate went to see if she needs help in whatever job she’s pulling, and Elliot is meeting one of his old friends. They’re not due back until next week.”

“It gives us a little leeway for getting back,” Hardison grinned as they talked themselves into agreeing to help the man who had basically abducted them.

Parker smiled at the thought of the adventure they were agreeing to.

“I believe you may have an answer for me,” Hunter said as he appeared in the doorway. 

Hardison took a note to work out how he did that before nodding, “We’re in.”

“Excellent,” the older man grinned, “Now we have a few more people to gather.”

“You mean kidnap,” Parker said innocently.

Hunter shrugged, “If you wish. Follow me and I’ll show you the bridge.”

As the man walked out Hardison bounced a little making Parker roll her eyes but he didn’t care.

He was going to travel through time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardison meets Gideon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised I needed to write the moment Hardison met Gideon, so here it is.

Rip walked through his ship, leading his first two recruits up to the bridge. They were talking quietly to one another, as Hardison’s head spun from side to side taking everything in. Rip knew Parker was doing the same, but she wasn’t as obvious.

Stepping onto the bridge, Rip moved to the central console and turned waiting for them to join him.

Hardison stalled when he saw the room before him, Parker rolled her eyes and shoved him inside so the door would close.

“Welcome to the bridge,” he said, “If you take a seat, we have some work ahead before we get onto our mission.”

“Where’s your usual crew?” Hardison asked noting the eight chairs.

Rip shrugged, “I don’t have one.”

Confused Hardison noted, “Then it’s just you in this massive ship, alone?”

“I’m not alone, I have Gideon.”

“Who?” Parker asked.

In response Gideon activated her avatar and the large blue head appeared before them. Hardison placed his fist at his mouth and a high-pitched squeak emanated from behind it.

“Is that…” he started, “That’s…” Hardison took a breath, “It’s an AI.”

“She,” Rip corrected sharply, “She is an AI and Gideon controls the ship.”

Hardison nodded as he moved closer, “She’s gorgeous.”

“Thank you, Mr Hardison,” Gideon said.

Rip smiled slightly at the bemused and infatuated expression that covered the younger man’s face, frowning slightly when Hardison began to muse.

“If you’re thinking about trying look at her code, or hacking any part of her programming,” Rip told him, “I would stop now. Gideon does not like people messing with her systems and can hold a grudge like no one else.”

“I am not human, Captain,” Gideon reminded him, “Holding a grudge implies I have emotions.”

Shaking his head, Rip patted the console, “Which is why I had a week of cold showers when I disagreed with your plan, used my own and we almost crashed.”

“That was simply a glitch,” Gideon noted.

At Hardison and Parker’s looks Rip rolled his eyes, “Glitch. Of course.”

Sliding into the pilot’s chair Rip nodded to them to grab a seat themselves, Parker sat and Hardison followed when she pulled his arm.

“Are you ready?” Rip asked as they secured themselves.

Putting in the co-ordinates for their destination, Rip started the ship taking them into the time stream before he glanced back at them.

“You may experience some side-affects.”


End file.
